bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
They're gonna be back
Rain steadily poured down in the darkened city, a soft thunder rolling over the buildings, clouds blanketing the tall structures. Down below in the shady Alley, a small cat was struggling to drag over a large cardboard box under the thin awning that lined the building. It wasn't much cover, but it'd have to do for the night. The black and white feline clenched a flap of the box with her teeth and slowly dragged it to the prime location, then positioned it into place between two trashcans, hoping that it will shield a little bit from the rain and wind that was starting to whip up. She looked to her side, staring at a small bundle that was huddled behind one of the metal cylinders. "....Thunder, it's safe..." Two warm golden eyes stared at the feline before she slowly crawled out from her spot. "A...Are you sure...?" A young german shepherd pup whimpered softly, her belly low to the concrete as she scooted closer to the cat. "Yes, yes...." The cat responded with a soothing voice, stroking the pup with a white-toed paw as she ushered the little furball into the blanket-lined box. "....I found this over on the corner....It should hold for the night..." She cuddled close to the shaking pup, who whimpered and scooted closer as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. The feline hummed softly, soothing Thunder as she whined in a panic, then stopped shaking as she listened to the soft voice. She leaned her head against the cat's neck, her tiny form cuddling as close as she could to lean into the warmth eminating from her, despite some wet portions of her fur. Mittens wrapped her tail around the pup like a security blanket, keeping her close as she hummed for a little while before trailing off, losing focus as the sound of rain hit her ears. "M...Mittens...?" The puppy spoke after a few minutes of silence, looking up at the slightly older animal. The cat, Mittens, lifted her attention from the rain drops splashing in the puddles and looked at the small pup. "Yes?" ".....T...They're gonna be back for us, r...Right...?" Mittens felt a bit shocked at the question, then tried to hold back any negative emotions as she saw the hopeful look gleaming in the puppy's eyes. How could she say no? Break her heart at such a young age....They hadn't been out on the street for very long, but Mittens knew deep down that they weren't going to be found.... That the humans were long gone away from them, but how could she tell that to the kid? She's just a pup..... She'll find out for herself soon...But not tonight... "Of course, Kid....." Mittens smiled, rubbing Thunder's head as she pulled her close, feeling her tail thumping against her side. "....Of course...." ***** "...Thunder......Thunder....THUNDER!" "Uh?" The german shepherd shook her head- clearing the clouds in her mind as she looked down at the feline in front of her that'd been trying to get her attention. "Sorry Mittens.... I..I was thinking...." She paused, staring off at the sky, then back down at her paws "Uhm......So he really left us, huh...?" She felt a lump forming in her throat, tears starting to sting her eyes, but she blinked them back quickly, hoping her companion wouldn't notice. "He wanted to meet his Penny...." Mittens sighed, tilting her head. Thunder was too late to hide the distress on her face, and immediately Mittens' maternal instinct kicked in. "You okay...?" Thunder stared off to the side, her tail swishing uncomfortably. Was she okay? She honestly wasn't so sure anymore.....She felt something for that white shepherd that she hadn't felt in a long time.....But now.... ".......Yeah...I'm fine..... Totally fine...." She watched and turned to watch Bolt disappear around the corner. "....He's leaving us too...." Thunder's eyes glazed over, then hardened like a flash, her eyes growing cold and dull. All signs of trust and affection disappeared as he vanished from their sight. Who needed emotions? Who needed another mouth to feed? Who needed...Him........ She grit her teeth, closing her eyes tightly as she thought back to that fateful night. "Just like they did....." Category:Stories focusing on Thunder Category:Stories focusing on Mittens Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Shorts Category:Short stories Category:Sad